Kayo
Kayo was born on the Planet Vegeta, five years after Goku was born. His power level was close to Broly's at birth, but his high class father and mother hid this from King Vegeta to save him. At the destruction of Planet Vegeta, his parents listened to Bardock's warnings of doom and went into a Saiyan Pod to the Planet Namek before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Ever since the Battle of the Namekians, Namekians resented Saiyans, so Kayo's parents hid their identity from the green skinned aliens and said they were stranded humans. However, a young Nail found out about the Saiyans' heritage and told the other Namekians. The aliens flocked to Kayo's parent's home and burned it to the ground. The Saiyans' (except a five year old Kayo) destroyed two villages of Namekians, but were both killed after numerous Namekians fired Special Beam Cannons at them. Before Kayo's parents died, they put Kayo in the Saiyan Pod and sent him to Earth. After landing on Earth, Kayo wandered for two days alone, until he was found by Hercule. Thinking it would be good for his reputation, Hercule adopted Kayo. After a training bag lands on his head, he forgets all about his Saiyan heritage. Kayo was incredibly unruly, and loved to steal things. By the time he was eight, he'd had 28 encounters with the police. Kayo fought Goku once when he stole his Dragon Ball. Goku was soundly beaten, but Kayo had a moment of weakness and gave Goku his Four Star Dragon Ball back. Kayo actually met the Red Ribbon Army before Goku, and was kidnapped by Dr. Gero. The RRA saw that Kayo had immense power, and they wanted to transfer his power into a new android (an uncompleted Android 13). Kayo escaped and blew up the base with a Nova Wave. This set the Red Ribbon Army's work back one year. After the events of Dragon Ball, Kayo located Goku just a few hours before Raditz appeared. He challenged Goku to a fight, since he saved the world from Piccolo. He beat Goku, proving he was just a bit better than the hero. After Goku's death, Kayo overheard that the Saiyan's were coming. He trained in secret. He finally thought he was ready to beat Vegeta and Nappa, so he flew into space to apprehend them. He finds their space pods on the Planet Namek. After landing on the planet though, Kayo began to have halllucinations of two mysterious Saiyans and an extremely powerful alien. He staggered to a village, that only served to make his hallucinations worse. He passed out, but not before being taken in by a Namekian. He wakes up a week later, with the Namekian who saved him relaxing after two dictators with immense power gone. Realizing who these dictators were, Kayo quickly flies away, but not before thanking the native. Blasting through space, he encounters Vegeta. They briefly battle in a meteor shower, with Vegeta quickly disposing of him. Angry beyond belief, he stares after the departing Saiyans. His rage exploded, having the power of two atomic bombs. The pods that housed Nappa and Vegeta short circuited. Although Vegeta's was fine, Nappa's would eventually explode. Making haste to Earth, the battle between Goku and Vegeta ensues and Goku becomes victor. Meanwhile, Kayo returned to Namek to find out the reason of his hallucinations. He encounters the Namekian Nail. They become fast friends and Kayo lives with him for a month. This all changes when Kayo encounters Nail's holographic journal he got when he was four. Kayo accidentally rewinds to the first entry, and a four year old Nail tells the story of about how he basically killed a Saiyan couple and it would haunt him forever. Consumed by rage, Kayo fought Nail, beating him to a pulp. Finally, Klayo asks Nail how he feels about what he did now. Nail replies that he probably did the right thing, despite his guilt. Landing one more smack on his face, Kayo gets up. His long white hair turns yellow and short. Realizing he had become a Super Saiyan, he sped off, hoping to encounter another adventure. During his ventures, he messed with space pirates, thugs, scoundrels, and dictators. Returning to Earth, he found out that Goku might have died. Despite his begrudging feelings toward Goku, he mourns of the loss of his opponent. However, when Goku returned from the explosion of Namek. Kayo heard of the "first" Super Saiyan. Angry and ready to strike, Kayo fought Goku in their SSJ forms. Goku benefited from the fight, since Cell was going to appear soon. Kayo won by a little, landing a knock out punch on Goku's back. When Cell finally came, Kayo tried to fight him, but was persuaded by Goku that he didn't need to intervene. Convinced, he didn't come in until the news reported on the new "Perfect Cell." Racing to the scene, he found Cell fighting Gohan. He suddenly recieved a message in his head from Goku, telling him to let the fighting happen. Angered by Goku's logic that his son would be fine, he lent Gohan half of his power, knowing that Goku was acting like a fool. Gohan felt the boost and quickly disposed of Cell, not knowing he was helped. Kayo didn't interfere with the Z-Fighters much after that. When the planet was destroyed by Kid Buu, he was in the mountains, training. When he was revived, he knew that he would have to use his powers. He cut his hair short and decided to join the Z-Fighters. From the time between Z and GT, he fought aliens like the infamous conquerer Rike, Serum, and the reincarnated Majin Dabura. When fighting Dabura on the Planet of Majins on a solo mission, he accidentally fell into the Majin Pit. Reimmerging, he had taken power from the Majin Pit to become Super Majin Kayo, or just Majin. He used his newfound strength to dispose of Dabura, and headed back to Earth. Through intense training, he unlocks the next two levels of becoming a Super Saiyan. Determined to be on the next level, he trains to become Super Saiyan 4. He trains for two years, but eventually gives up after realizing he wasted his life striving for it. He falls asleep under the full moon as a Super Saiyan 3. But before he falls asleep, he suddenly transforms into a Golden Great Ape. Ultimate Tenkaichi Alternate Version This version of him, simply called Anfani is put in the universe of DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi in Hero Mode. He has short green hair, Trunks's undershirt, and a sword. He combats Captain Ginyu, a Great Ape, Omega Shenron, and Ultimate Shenron. He trained with Raditz, Bardock, Piccolo, Majin Vegeta, then finally Gogeta. He is currently trying to fix his universe from the natural disasters across the world. HIs moves are different then his original counterpart and are taken from each of his masters. He is considerably weaker than his main reality version, since he can only go to Super Saiyan. Despite this, he is still as powerful as SSJ4 Gogeta, since he easily beat Omega Shenron single-handidly. Powers Combos K.O. Technnique- Kayo lifts you up, and breaks you over his knee. He then throws you away and shoots you with a Finger Gun. You Can't Be Serious (Super Saiyan)- Kayo flies at you with a downwards kick. Right when he's about to kick you, he teleports behind you and delivers a flurry of attacks to your back. He then charges you into a wall and leaves a Rotating Destruction near your stomach which spins into you. Beat Down (Majin Super Saiyan 3)- Kayo knees you in the stomach, grabs you by the hair, and flings you. He teleports and chops your side. You fall to the ground. Kayo then does Downward Charging Kick to your head, which creates a huge explosion. Ki Attacks Nova Wave- Kayo puts two hands behind him and charges up his attack. An energy ball appears between his hands. He then puts his hands and energy ball straight in front of him and releases the ray. This is his signature attack. Variations include: Supernova Shot, Nova Shot x 10 (Super Saiyan), Nova Shot x 25 (Majin Super Saiyan 3), and Nova Destruction (Super Saiyan 4). Rotating Destruction- Kayo spins his arms around like he's flipping a pizza. A small ball of energy appears above him. He then flings it. The ball spins into your stomach before exploding. Variations include- Rotating Death (Majin Super Saiyan 3). Energy Ghost- Kayo makes an energy field around himself. The energy moves off him and holds onto the enemy. It then explodes. Jumping Jehosaphat! (Super Saiyan)- Kayo makes a huge ball. He then pumps his arm up. The energy ball flies up and crashes down onto his opponent. Downward Charging Kick- Kayo flies down at breakneck speed, all the while charging his outstretched foot with energy. He lands on his opponent, causing a huge explosion. Titan Rocket Crush (Super Saiyan 2)- Kayo charges a huge amount of energy. He puts it in front of him and speeds toward you, hand outstretched. He crashes into you with his energy ball. Dragon's Peace (Super Saiyan 4)- Kayo swirls an energy ball similar to Rotating Destruction. This time, the ball becomes much larger. He then opens his palms in front of him, and yells "Dragon's Peace Attack"! The beam is fired, and a black dragon can be seen swirling around the attack. Category:Pages added by Shadowsic Category:Characters created by Shadowsic Category:Fan Fiction Category:User Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters